Cobra Commander and Interrogator
Log Title: Cobra Commander and Interrogator Characters: Cobra Commander, Crimson Guard Immortals, Interrogator Location: Crown City Palace, Cobra Unity Date: November 19, 2012 TP: Red Shadows TP Summary: Cobra Commander reveals a secret to Interrogator. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Red Shadows TP ''As logged by Cobra Commander - Monday, November 19, 2012, 5:55 PM Recreational Lounge - Crown City Palace :On the second floor of the palace is an open, high-ceilinged lounge area. The floor is decorated in inlaid stone, and arching doorways lead out to the main stairway and to a wide balcony overlooking the lake. Comfortable padded benches stand near the walls, and a pair of overstuffed couches sit at the center of the room. One faces a big screen television mounted on the wall. Interrogator is sitting on the couch, watching CNN. His gunners are nearby playing handheld videogames and chatting about MAMBA patrols and general gossip. Several Siegies suddenly enter the room, fanning out to cover all entrances and exits. Interrogator turns his attention from the T.V, and his gunners pause their games. All three watch the entrance of the lounge for signs of the obviously important person about to enter. Two Crimson Guard Immortals step in and frame either side of the entranceway. One of them announces, "Commander on deck!" Interrogator stands and salutes, holding the salute. His gunners drop their games and do the same. ;Cobra Commander :Cobra Commander is an imposing figure, his face hidden behind a silver mirrored mask. Through the visor his voice sounds somewhat digitized and hissing, as if slightly modified to further conceal his identity. The rest of the Commander's helmet and paramilitary uniform is a crisp, deep blue, with a variety of weaponry held tightly against his body with black leather belts and straps. The commander's hands and feet are also covered in black leather, in the form of supple gloves and steel-toed Army boots. A large red Cobra sigil dominates the center of his chest; a smaller one forms the buckle of his military web belt. Cobra Commander strides dramatically into the room, wearing his silver mask and a small military half-cape. After soaking in the attention (literally, as you stand at attention) and salutes, he eventually hisses, "At ease," and dismisses the troops with a casual wave of his hand, although his focus seems to be on Interrogator and the Siegies adopt a just-as-rigid "at ease" stance, ever-ready. Interrogator lowers his arm, and his gunners do likewise. "Sir, I am so glad to see you!" Interrogator says excitedly. Cobra Commander rasps, "Of course you are. I was wondering if we could speak in private." "Yes, Sir!" Interrogator responds promptly. To his gunners he says, "You are dismissed." The gunners grab their games and helmets, clearly awestruck by Cobra Commander's presence. They offer the Commander another salute as they leave in a rush. Cobra Commander rasps, "Follow me." Cobra Commander turns suddenly, and walks out, flanked by several of his Seigies. Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir." He follows the Commander out of the lounge. Atrium - Crown City Palace :The grand atrium stretches high and wide, reaching up past a second-floor balcony. A star-shaped geometric pattern of inlaid stone decorates the floor, and tall columns support the ceiling's painted plasterworks and balconies. Ornate marble staircases curl upward, their banisters carved into intricate patterns. Interrogator comes in from Recreational Lounge - Crown City Palace. Cobra Commander leads Interrogator through the atrium, while Troopers and Vipers scatter to get out of their way. Interrogator continues to follow Cobra Commander, wondering to himself, "Why has he decided to show himself at this particular time?" Cobra Commander glances over at Interrogator as they walk together. Interrogator says to his leader, "The MAMBA patrols go well. We have been successful in bombing several of the rebel's camps. They still appear to be a bit of a nuisance, however." Cobra Commander rasps, "Indeed. We must have them driven from their burrows and crushed as quickly as possible." Interrogator says, "They seem fond of tunnels. I believe they are receiving aid from America, possibly even G. I. Joe. We have had a few battles with that American team." There is scorn in his voice as he mentions the Joes and America. Cobra Commander nods in agreement. "Of that I have no doubt." Interrogator whispers to the Commander, "Crash Dive and I managed to take out the base they were trying to build across the border in Iraq. The Baroness ordered an airstrike to completely destroy the base." Cobra Commander mutters to Interrogator, "Excellent. We must stay on top of their constant incursions." Interrogator says, "I have been busy, between my regular counseling, patrolling, and practicing on the Brainwave Scanner." Cobra Commander rasps, "Yes. That is one of the things of which I wished to speak with you." He pauses as they enter the Command Room. Interrogator says, "As you wish, Sir." Command Room - Crown City Palace :A towering bank of computers and display screens dominates this otherwise open area. A large, ornate table and chairs stands before it, allowing Command staff a place to gather for discussions. Interrogator comes in from Atrium - Crown City Palace. Cobra Commander leads Interrogator into the command center, where the commander's troops immediately disperse to their usual stations when he is here. Interrogator watches as the troops disperse, and says, "I'm thinking about holding trials for our MAMBA gunners again soon. I can not let the ones we have now grow complacent." Cobra Commander rasps, "Excellent. I approve how you've taken initiative in the MAMBA program." Interrogator says, "While I have someone as important as yourself to fly around, I can not settle for less than the best. Besides, Wild Weasel and Skycreeper have enough to look after with the rest of the air force." Cobra Commander rasps, "True, and I have turned over your Plague duties to others as well." Interrogator frowns inside his helmet as he remembers his fall from grace. Interrogator says, "It is good that the Plague continues on." Cobra Commander rasps, "Yes. And I have other, better, more important duties for you." Interrogator brings himself back from his regrets and perks up, asking, "Which duties would that be, Sir?" Cobra Commander rasps, "A moment." Cobra Commander steps into a small hallway between two computer banks, and Siegies guard him from interruption or view. The Commander beckons Interrogator to follow. Interrogator says gladly, "I live to serve, Sir." He follows the Commander into the hallway, trying not to brush the Crimson Guards as he does so. A hidden door slides open, leading to a protected stairway leading down. Cobra Commander descends the stairs, leaving the Siegies upstairs. Interrogator carefully follows his leader down the stairs. He asks, "Does the Baroness know about this passage?" Command Bunker - Crown City Palace :Hidden beneath the palace's new command center lays a secret command shelter known to only a few members of Cobra Command. Heavily shielded against anything short of a nuclear bunker-buster, the underground area has all the comforts of home - except, of course, windows. Several months' worth of food, provisions, and water have been stocked away, and a secret passage leads out of the palace through a hidden exit in case of emergencies. While in the shelter, members of Cobra Command have access to secure communications and up-to-the-minute reports from all agents. Cobra Commander himself has his apartments and office here, including a small room he uses to record taped transmissions. The bunker is guarded by only the most trusted Crimson Guard, and it is usually quiet aside from the hum of the base's computers. Although the technology here is cutting edge, the décor of the Commander's private command room is a little out of date, looking more like a 60s Bond-villain lair than a proper terrorist hideout. Interrogator has arrived. Cobra Commander leads Interrogator down into his 60's villainous lair. So THIS is where he's been hiding out all these months. "Yes. She, and a few others of those I trust completely." Interrogator smiles inside his helmet, thinking, "I must be fully back in his good graces for him to take me here." Evidently so. Interrogator says admiringly, "This is /quite/ the setup you have here. I never suspected this place existed!" Cobra Commander looks around as if re-appraising it, and nods. Interrogator asks respectfully, "What would you like me to accomplish for the glory of Cobra?" Cobra Commander walks over to an area where the two of you can talk comfortably, and gestures for Interrogator to sit. Interrogator sits and waits for the Commander to speak. Cobra Commander sits as well, throwing his half-cape over his shoulder with dramatic flair. Cobra Commander rasps, "Have the Red Shadows troops all been successfully programmed with their new covers and roles?" Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir. I have been assisting Doctor Mindbender as much as possible." Cobra Commander rasps, "Excellent. Has he explained the extent of the programming?" Cobra Commander leans back in his comfortable chair, crossing his hands on his lap. Interrogator says, "I only know the basics of how to operate the Brainwave Scanner, though I am learning the more advanced techniques by watching Doctor Mindbender. He usually lets me start working on them and then he finishes with the programming." Cobra Commander nods crisply. "Excellent," he repeats. "Well, you may now know the following: These troops have been programmed to respond to but five voice profiles: Mine, the Baroness', Baron Ironblood's, Dr. Mindbender's, ... and yours." "Mine, Sir?" Interrogator says, pleased with the news. Cobra Commander rasps, "Yes. In addition to your other duties, I wish for you to take a command role in our Red Shadows project." Cobra Commander pauses to gauge Interrogator's reaction. Interrogator exclaims, "yes, Sir! I shall not fail you!" Cobra Commander rasps, "Excellent. What is your impression of the current Red Shadows commander, Baron Ironblood?" Cobra Commander studies Interrogator as he does his own short interrogation. Interrogator thinks for a moment and says, "He seems a stern, but fair man. In the one battle I fought with him, he showed a good head for tactics and fought well. I believe he took out a sniper." Cobra Commander nods thoughtfully. "Yess," he hisses as he chooses his next words. Cobra Commander rasps, "We've incorporated some of your vocalization technology into his helm to better control his Red Shadow forces." Interrogator asks, "Is it working as well for him as it does for me?" Cobra Commander rasps, "Well, no, but I think you can help with that." Cobra Commander stands. Interrogator replies, "I will assist in whatever manner possible." Cobra Commander looks back. "Excellent," he repeats once more, walking over and unlocking a tall cabinet. Interrogator tries to see into the cabinet without Cobra Commander noticing. Cobra Commander and his damned half-cape block Interrogator from seeing into the cabinet, but when he turns, he's holding a helmet identical to Baron Ironblood's. Interrogator folds his hands on his lap and stares at the helmet. In his head, he thinks about what could be done to improve Baron Ironblood's voice modification system. Cobra Commander brings Interrogator the helmet. Interrogator unfolds his hands and takes the helmet. He turns it upside down so he can see inside of it and begins examining it. After a moment, he says, "I believe I know what part of the problem is. My voice is screechy due to a childhood injury to my voicebox, but the Baron has a good, normal voice. If you had some tools around here, I believe I could make the necessary adjustments myself. It would help if I could listen to a sample of his voice as I work, since it has been a while since I have heard him speak. I believe he is a baritone." Cobra Commander rasps, "You would believe that, yes. Let me give you a sample of the Baron's voice, pre-processing." Interrogator says, "that would be most appreciated." Cobra Commander rasps, "I'll be right back." Cobra Commander steps into another room and closes the door, leaving Interrogator alone with the helmet. Interrogator continues to examine the helmet. He turns it over a few times to examine it from all angles before returning his attention to the voice modification system inside of it. Cobra Commander dons his Hood. Interrogator studies the vocalizer, noticing that it's designed to change and distort the wearer's voice even as it modulates it for hypnotic effect. Cobra Commander returns as Interrogator studies the helmet. The Commander has removed his own helmet, and, astonishingly, his hood as well. He appears in the doorway wearing merely a Cobra bandana around his face, revealing ice-blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Interrogator studies the part that changes and distorts the voice, and then the part that is the hypnotic modulator. Out of the corner of his helmet's visor, he glimpses the Commander. Seeing him without his hood on, he turns and takes a longer second look. The commander says, "This is the Baron's unfiltered voice." The commander's voice isn't the high-pitched screech of Cobra Commander, nor the low baritone of Baron Ironblood. Indeed, it seems like something in the middle. Interrogator grips the helmet tighter, almost dropping it in surprise. He exclaims, "You are Baron Ironblood?!?" Cobra Commander rasps, "Yes. As well as Cobra Commander, of course. Naturally, this is a secret trusted only to very few." Cobra Commander comes over and sits casually on the couch, as if it's an everyday even for him to converse with his troops sans helm or hood. Interrogator nods enthusiastically twice, saying, "Yes, Sir, I will keep your secret!" He tears his gaze from the Commander/Baron and goes back to studying the helmet. He says, "Please keep speaking for awhile while I adjust this." Cobra Commander rasps, "Certainly. The Baron is a construct I created." Interrogator begins to make more adjustments to the helmet as Cobra Commander speaks. Cobra Commander rasps, "His background was developed by me and planted in criminal and intelligence databases worldwide to create a complete cover identity." Interrogator says, "That is amazing. There is something else you might know. I already asked my contacts in the KGB about a being known as Nightfall. She was the one who informed Destro that Dahlia died." Cobra Commander rasps, "Nightfall. Yes. She has interfered with our operations before." "May I ask how?" asks Interrogator. Cobra Commander rasps, "I have evidence that she's involved herself in the Over Kill program, as well as our operations in Mexico. She seems to be an ally, but I don't trust her. There's evidence of at least former ties to G.I. Joe." Interrogator says, "I will tell Destro I have spoken with you about her, and she is not to be trusted. There is no need to go into too much details with him." Interrogator goes back to work on the helmet. Cobra Commander rasps, "Agreed." Interrogator says, "Destro mentioned in confidence that he believed Dahlia had powers. He said she helped him break the Brainwave Scanners hold on him and healed him after the assassination attempt. @QueenofSpades called Dahlia her 'little songbird'. Cobra Commander rasps, "That is... very interesting. Very interesting. Good work, Interrogator." Interrogator says, "Sometimes it pays to keep your ears open and your mouth closed. Destro was heartbroken when he discovered Dahlia died." Cobra Commander rasps, "There are definitely more ways to gather information than breaking fingers and waterboarding." Interrogator says, "Unlike most other interrogators, I realised this early in life and still prefer to use the listening technique over the more physical methods." Cobra Commander rasps, "That is why I employ professionals like Dr. Mindbender and yourself for interrogations that require some delicacy. And that is why you are here... I have another matter requiring some delicacy." Interrogator looks up from the helmet and says, "Whatever you require of me, I am happy to do." Cobra Commander rasps, "Excellent. Well, you may wish to make further additions to that vocalizer, then. I want you to set it so it makes your voice sound like Baron Ironblood, as well." "SHould sounding more like Baron Ironblood be my helmet's modulator's primary vocalization?" asks Interrogator. Cobra Commander rasps, "No, I want you to program the Baron's vocalizer so when you wear it you sound like him. I want you to lead the Red Shadows." Interrogator says, "I understand now. You want me to program the helmet so I can impersonate the Baron. I should be able to do that." Cobra Commander rasps, "Excellent. It's becoming too difficult for me to play both roles at once." Interrogator says, "Yes, that would be difficult." Cobra Commander rasps, "I'd like you to take over Red Shadows operations. Strike where Cobra can't - sow terror in our enemies." Interrogator says enthusiastically, "I can do that. I will enjoy destroying G. I. Joe and taking over the world."